


meet cute cakes | a percabeth oneshot

by eszuken



Series: percabeth oneshots!! [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday Cake, Cake, College, Dating, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Summer Vacation, THIS IS SO CUTE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, highschool senior, percabeth, sorry I made Annabeth and Estelle birthday the same day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eszuken/pseuds/eszuken
Summary: New text message.Hi! I’m percy i heard you bake cakes? Sorry I don’t know how to ask this like, can you make me one? It’s for my little sister.“Oh my gosh.” I laughed to myself covering my mouth. “How could anyone be so awkward.”-in which annabeth is a cute cake decorator and percy takes a liking to.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	meet cute cakes | a percabeth oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I made annabeth and Estelles birthday the same day! I thought it would be cute lmfao

For a girl with no social life, family life, and absolutely nothing to do, my summer was going fan-fucking-tastic.

It’s July, and in August I start attending NYU for architectural science! It was amazing when I got accepted, I mean, I got accepted to everywhere I applied, but NYU was just calling to me.

Nobody really cared that I got into NYU. My family said congrats and patted me on the back, going straight to asking about the money situation. And I have no friends, so. Yeah.

So, as an almost 18 year old girl, I really thought my summer after senior year would be boring but it’s not.

One of my prides and joys in life is cake decorating. It’s not only a stress reliever for me but I also like to think I’m pretty good at it.

So around March, I launched a tiny business where people can basically tell me what they want for their cake, and I do it. It’s pretty fun. It was hard at first with me nearing exams, but I pulled through.

My family was so against it. “Annabeth you’re not professional, just get a minimum wage job like everyone else!” Was all I heard.

I had a boring job at Target since freshman year, and recently quit. I’ve saved up a lot of money to cover what wasn’t covered in my scholarship, and decided that I could make a bit more of cash and have something to do this summer.

**New text message.  
Hi! I’m Percy, I heard you bake cakes? Sorry I don’t know how to ask this like, can you make me one? It’s for my little sister.**

I picked up my phone from where it was on my nightstand and paused Crazy Rich Asians. It was kind of hard because my room was so dark, but I fumbled for my phone and let out a laugh.

“Oh my gosh.” I laughed to myself covering my mouth. “How could anyone be so awkward.”

I swiped on the unsaved number. And did my usual business reply.

**Annabeth  
Hi! I’m Annabeth at Bakes by Beth. I would love to make you a cake, what are we thinking?**

I put my phone down and laid back in my crazy position with my laptop on its side, so I could lay on my side too. 

When the movie was finished I fell asleep right when the credits rolled and woke up at around five am.

My laptop was dead, and my phone was also dead too. Plugging both in, I changed into running clothes and went back into my room to get my phone .

**Percy  
Well it’s for my baby sister she’s turning three. Maybe like a pink and lemon flavour? I’m not so creative. What do you think?**

I sat on my porch smiling at the message. Probably the cutest order I’ve ever gotten, but there have been some interesting ones.

Like the group of freshman boys just two weeks ago that wanted a penis cake? I mean anything for cash. They laughed uncontrollably hard when I dropped it off, and seemed a little flustered as well. 

**Annabeth  
Hmm, could I send you some samples that I've done and you could choose and try to decide from there?**

**Percy  
That would be great, thank you!**

**Annabeth  
No problem. Give me a few.**

I put my phone away and started on my run. I was surprised this boy was up so early on a Friday summer morning. I wonder how old he is. What if he was cute and my age? I secretly hoped I would get to meet his baby sister, that’s my favourite part of delivering cakes. Celebrating for a few minutes with the family, it’s so wholesome.

Four miles later, the sun was fully risen and I was past exhaustion, and sweaty laying on my couch.

After showering and changing into actual clothes, I went and made oatmeal, collecting photos I could send to Percy.

I sent him three. The first one was a purple cake with different shades of purple spread out in kind of an abstract way.

The second was a green cake that had tiny strawberries decorated in icing all over.

And the third one was more extravagant. It was all white and had icing designs all over, making it look very fancy.

Percy replied fairly fast.

**Percy  
Those are all so perfect how could I choose. I really love the first one though! Could you do it in yellows, and write “happy 2nd birthday Estelle!” Also her birthday is on the 17th, so about 10 days. Is that enough time?**

How was he so polite? Usually it was just “make this this way, and don’t write it in a font like Helvetia” which there isn’t anything wrong with that, just this made my heart warm because he is so apologetic.

**Annabeth  
That sounds great! Looks like Estelle and I will be turning one year older on the same day. So, I’ll text you updates to make sure everything goes smoothly, and on the day on I’ll drop it off!**

**Percy  
I guess I’ll wish you a happy birthday too then :) And thanks for everything! See you then.**

Birthdays suck. At least for me. I think it would be better if I had something to hang out with other than the family cat, but maybe it will be decent today because I get to drop off probably my favourite cake I’ve ever made.

Over the past only two days it took me to make this cake, I’ve been texting Percy updates on the cake and he apparently loves it so much.

Making minimalistic cakes is my favourite pastime because it’s so easy, fun, and relaxing.

I put the cake in its little “Bakes by Beth” box and went to get changed. 

I always love looking cute and professional when I deliver the cakes because it really makes me feel important, you know?

I wore an egg white linen romper, with gold necklaces layered and gold and silver jewelry all over my many ear piercings. I had 90s inspired cat eye glasses sitting on my head with my puffy curly blonde hair in a ponytail, with a few strands out. I wore minimal makeup because I actually loved my freckles, and just wore my colourful Nike Air Max’s. The only other thing I grabbed on my way out was my tote bag and threw my lanyard around my neck.

Buckling the cake in the car is always necessary, dick cake or not.

In the driver's seat of my car, the cutest little cake was sitting there and a little card because Estelle was probably the cutest little girl. I drove off down the New York roads, on my way to the long awaited Percy Jackson's house.

When I got there Percy was waiting in the lobby of the apartment, and I really wasn’t ready.

I flipped my sunglasses up so they sat on my head, and my keys were making so much noise as I ran in to meet him.

Percy Jackson was not what I was expecting. 

Jet black hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed, but the messy look was suited only for him. He had piercing green eyes and freckles on his tan skin. They definitely only came in in the summer. He was tall and lean and was leaning against the apartment mailboxes looking at his phone.

I just knew it had to be him.

“Percy?” I said walking up to him cautiously. It would be extremely embarrassing if it wasn’t him. (Yes it’s happened before.)

He looked up and the breath was almost knocked out of me when he smiled and said, “hey, Annabeth right?”

“Yeah.” I smiled. I kind of started at him for a second too long before saying, “uh here’s your cake! I hope you like it.”

He shook his head and beckoned me to follow him to the elevators. “Want to come on up? My mom really wants to meet you, she has been obsessing over your work.”

When I hesitated he quickly said, “oh you don’t have to! I know it’s summer and all you probably have- oh! It’s your birthday isn’t it?” He smiled even bigger.

I nodded and shrugged. “Yeah, and I would love to meet your mom and your sister. I don't have much to do today.”

“Great.” We walked into the elevator and he pressed the button for the 12th floor.

“So, happy birthday.” Percy offered, trying to fill the silence. “How old?”

“Thank you! I turn 18 today.”

“Oh really? I turn 18 next month. So you just graduated?”

“I did, yeah.” I smiled. 

“Oh cool! Are you planning to go to college in the fall? Is this cake business your thing?”

I laughed lightly. “No I just love decorating cakes so I decided to make a little extra cash out of it.”

Percy hesitated and turned to me. “I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not.”

I turned to him with surprised eyes and covered my mouth. “Did that come out sarcastic?”

He burst out into laughter. “Kind of, yeah.”

The elevator doors opened and I followed him down the hall. “I’m sorry it wasn’t. And I’m going to NYU in the fall. For architectural science.”

Percy stopped in his tracks. “You’re joking.” He said flatly, looking me dead in the eyes.

“I-“ I looked around. “What?”

“I’m going to NYU too.” He grinned. “This is me.” 

He opened the door and I was met with a cool air-conditioned apartment. Surprising for Manhattan.

“Hello!” A voice said running in. “You must be Annabeth! I’m Sally!”

She wrapped me in a hug. “Hello Sally,” I smiled. “How are you?”

“Oh I’m amazing. Is this the cake?” She looked down at the box.

“Yes! Here it is.” I gave it to her and she beamed. 

“I’ve never seen anything so beautiful. My friends and I have been raving about your work for months now, you really have talent!”

“Oh come on mom, don’t make her scared of you.” Percy put a hand on her shoulder lightly nudging her away.

I laughed. “Thank you so much, Sally. Where is the birthday girl?”

As if on cue, the cutest little girl came running into the doorway. She had thin, brown curly hair and a little yellow dress on. She seemed to have out on a little tiara and was holding an American Girl Doll.

“Guess what?” She looked up at me.

I crouched down to meet her eye level. “What?”

“It’s my birthday! I’m three!” She held up four fingers, then quickly changed it to three. “Three.”

I laughed. “Wow that’s pretty old. You must be Estelle. Happy birthday!”

“Thanks! What’s your name? And how old are you?” She asked me, touching my blonde curls.

“I’m Annabeth and today is also my birthday. I turn eighteen.”

“Woah! So today you were born too?” Estelle gasped.

Everyone laughed and I looked up at Percy’s smiling face. 

“Yes, Estelle,” I laughed. “I was born today too.”

“That’s super. Are you Percy’s girlfriend?”

“Stella shut up. You should be thanking her, she made you that cake.” Percy rolled his eyes.

Estelle shook her tongue out at Percy and smiled at me saying thank you, before running off again.

I stood up to say my goodbyes when Sally stopped me. “Happy birthday to you Annabeth. Would you like to stay for a bit?”

“Oh no enjoy your time! And thank you for the birthday wishes, means a lot.” 

She smiled at me. “Take care,” and she turned to percy. “Walk her down to her car and pay her.” Then she walked away.

Percy and I walked down and outside to my car. We ended up having a conversation of all our NYU expectations on our way there. Percy was super funny.

“Well, I hope you enjoy your day with your sister, she’s the cutest.” I told him to unlock my car.

I opened the door and Percy held the top of it. “Thank you for the cake, and here,” he pulled out an envelope. 

“Thanks!” I smiled. “Hopefully I’ll see you in the fall.”

“Hopefully.” he smiled.

I sat in my car and closed the door. I felt kind of sad for some reason. I didn’t want to wait two months to possibly see Percy again. But what was I expecting? 

A knock came at my window. I looked and Percy was signaling for me to roll the window down.

He leaned on it, kind of poking his head in. “Actually, um...”

“Yeah?” I asked grinning.

“Well happy birthday.” He said stupidly.

“Thank you again. Oh I forgot to give this to you.” I reached over to the passenger seat and gave him the card. “I got a card for Estelle.”

“I’ll get that to her.” He smiled. “And… uh-“

“Are you okay?”

“Just... you’re super cute. Do you wanna go somewhere? Sometime? With me?” He sputtered.

I laughed and nodded. “Sure, Percy. I would love to. You have my number.”

He bit his lip and smiled, standing up and away from the car. “Drive safe.”

I nodded and drove off, smiling just as stupidly.

University is the best experience of my life.

Now I study what I love most, have an amazing boyfriend, and yeah I have friends now.

Percy and I were sitting in my dark dorm room on a Saturday night, skipping all the parties our friends were at.

We squished into my tiny dorm room bed and had the laptop propped up on our legs with the best movie, Crazy Rich Asians, playing.

Percy’s hand was snaked underneath me and held my waist, and I cuddled up with my head on his chest, though I was basically on top of him.

“I wish I was as pretty as Astrid.” I mumbled, almost falling asleep.

“You’re prettier.” He replied.

“So you admit that she’s pretty?” I accused.

He laughed and squeezed my waist. “Oh shut up!”

I laughed and once again I fell asleep with Crazy Rich Asians playing on my laptop. 

When I woke up, it was dead. But this time I wasn’t alone.


End file.
